Note to Self
by Impossible Oswin
Summary: The Doctor's collection of Notes-to-selves.
1. Note to Self

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Note to self -

If you're going to get a kiss, try being all nervous and shaky and rubbish. That way it's part of the plan.

- 11

* * *

**Thus it begins! Reviews welcome, more on the way!**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	2. Jack Was Here

**I should really be doing homework... but this is more fun!**

* * *

Note to self -

Jack is very good at kissing. And he's also handsome, and awesome.

- 10

* * *

**Something seems fishy about this chapter...**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	3. Ignore That

**Quote to self - "Time you enjoy wasting is not wasted time."**

* * *

Note to self -

Don't let Jack into your note to self collection. Disregard last note.

- 10

* * *

**Well, I still think Captain Jack Harkness is handsome and awesome... As for good kisser, only Ianto knows. And probably 10 million others.**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	4. Jelly Baby

**Space Florida is one of my favorite planets of Doctor Who, although it's only briefly mentioned once or twice.**

* * *

Note to self -

Always make sure you actually have jelly babies before offering them to a crowd of Space Floridans. They get very mad if you have none. Space Floridans get their hopes up very easily.

- 4

* * *

**Would you like a jelly baby?**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	5. Petroleum

**"Procrastinate now, don't put it off."**

* * *

Note to self -

Petroleum jelly is not in any way like actual jelly. Do not eat.

- 11

* * *

**There's gotta be a story behind that one.**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	6. Emo!

**Nine, you needed more episodes.**

* * *

Note to self -

Do I dress too darkly? Some small child just pointed at me and shouted, "Emo!"

- 9

* * *

**More on the way!**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	7. Sunshine

**Donna misunderstood. **

* * *

Note to self -

Things you want: A friend, a chum, a buddy.

Things you do not want: A mate.

- 10

* * *

**At least now he knows better.**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	8. Sticky Celery

**Sticky celery is a bold fashion statement.**

* * *

Note to self -

Remove celery before entering goat territory.

- 5

* * *

**I wonder if he replaces it, or if it's just the same stick of celery forever...**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	9. Again

**"If it weren't for the last minute, nothing would get done."**

* * *

Note to self -

Bursting out of the wrong cake can be disastrous.

- 11

* * *

**At least it only took him two tries.**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	10. Note to Elf

**"Dad, I'm 30, I don't have a Christmas list anymore."**

**"I DO!"**

* * *

Note to elf -

Has Santa read my Christmas list yet? Tell him I'd also like to add 12 jammy dodgers and a new fez to that list.

- 11

* * *

**I like puns.**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	11. Still Not Ginger

**And still not ginger! **

* * *

Note to self -

Amy does not appreciate being called a "big Ginge".

- 11

* * *

**We all know he was just jealous.**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	12. Not My Division

**Still waiting for season 3.**

* * *

Note to self -

Warning: The Sherlock season finale is fantastic, I cried.

- 9

* * *

**Did you hear the prank Moriarty pulled at Reichenbach?**

**Even Sherlock fell for it!**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	13. Pond Life

**Pond Life part 1, seen it?**

* * *

Note to self -

Remember to lock your hotel room door, Mata Hari might sneak in unannounced.

- 11

* * *

**What an interesting woman.**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	14. School Reunion

**Sarah Jane Smith, good for you.**

* * *

Note to self -

Don't let your past companions meet. They will laugh at you, and you will not know why. Why were they laughing at me?

- 10

* * *

**Affirmative, Mistress.**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	15. Journey to the Center of the TARDIS

**Why does he keep that book lying around?**

* * *

Note to shelf -

Please remove History of the Time War book. It's much too enticingly titled and, well, says your name.

- 11

* * *

**Heh, another pun.**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	16. Guest

**Thanks/Credit goes to "K-star" for this note!**

* * *

Note to self -

Even if it's Halloween, don't try stopping aliens in a batman suit... They don't take you seriously. (Thor earns a little more respect.)

11

* * *

**As always, love reviews!**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	17. Cool

Note to self:

I believe I deserve a bit more credit for making bow-ties "cool".

- 2


End file.
